Nightmare Come Ture?
by Rei-nii-chan
Summary: Maka and Soul Now have groun up and had 3 children Jackson,Lana and Nana. But when Lana startes having stramge nightmare things get werider. srry suck at Summarys frist story R&R :D


A Nightmare for a Mission: Lord Death's Mission?

Don't Own Soul Eater

It was dark and i was running I didn't know why but I knew if I stopped I would sherry be killed. The only thing I could hear at the time was my panting and the echoing sounds of my feet hitting tile.

"Stay away from me!" I cried as I ran down an unfamiliar hallway. I could here an evil laughter behind me. Tears were streaming down my face at that moment. The laughter continued. I breathed hard as my pace began to slow. I felt a crack on the tip on my foot as I fell to the tile.

"H-hel-help som-some-someone." I stuttered as I laid there paralyzed in fear then I felt a cold hand on my left leg, it jerk into the shadows making me follow.

"Your soul is now mine." Said a weary voice, a cold sharp blade came to my neck; my eyes were open wide and tears coming out. I screamed

"LANA!" yelled a voice, once my vision was clear I saw Jackson my older brother, my Farther Soul, my mother Maka and my little sister Nana all hanging over my bed. Sweat ran from my head and my heart pounding.

"O, hey guys whats up where's the fire?" I asked sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE! YOU WERE SREAMING YOU IDOIT!" yelled Jackson as he made a fist. I brought my hands to my neck.

"Good" I thought. I fell back to my pillow and placed my arms on the back of my head.

"Look dude calm down it was just a nightmare." I said with calm voice.

"Jackson, honey calm down you just get ready for school." Mom said patting his back.

"But"

"No buts just go." Interrupted mom, Jackson did as he was told and headed to his room. I felt a body on me looking up I saw Nana tears forming from her eyes.

"Wou scared me sis." I patted her head and sang a song.

"_late one dark and stormy night I heard a dog a' bark' in then I thought I heard someone at my door a nock'en. I wondered who could be outside in such an awful storm, and then I saw a little girl with a puppy in her arms." _Nana was soothed instantly.

"What a beautiful song Lana." Dad said as he picked up the now asleep Nana into his arms. I gave dad a smile as he walked out of the room. Just me and mom where left. Mom's dark blonde hair covered her eyes. I giggled a smile on my face. Mom's green eyes shot up tears forming. I stopped and got out of bed stretching.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to scar you." I said hugging her, at first she just stood there but after a little while she gave me a tight hug.

"I was so worried that something bad had happened to you." She said.

"Ok mom now I'm worried that your going to hug me to death." I said. She released me and I gave her a big smile.

"YO LANA YOUR GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" yelled a voice. I looked out the window to see Clay and her meister John. I opened the window and yelled

"I'll be right there" mom gave me a nod and let me to get dressed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a dark pink skirt. Once I was done putting them on I when to my dresser and pulled out a black shirt with short dark pink sleeves that matched the skirt. I stood in front of a mirror.

"Nice" I said. My light brown hair draped down to my back. I got a rubber band that was light purple with a 2 blue balls on a side. I pulled most of my hair into a large bun and let some go over my right eye. I smiled to the mirror.

"Hurry up Lana" Said Dad's voice.

"Kk" I said grabbing my yellow and green rubber teeny shoes. I ran down the stairs jumping over the last two steps. I headed for the door and opened it.

"Bye mom bye dad" I said waving as I ran out the door.

"Bye Lana be careful" Yelled mom.

"Stop waking up late Lana or all of us are going to get in trouble." Warned Clay was we ran to the biggest school on the face of this earth the DWMA or "Death Weapon Meister Academy". Mom and Dad went there when they were kids and now me and my brother go. I'm training to become a meister and my brother is going to be stronger then my dad when he becomes a death scythe. My brother's Partner Suzume is a little brat sometimes and my Partner Mitch is a stuck up narcissist and doesn't want to fight. But I feel bad for Clay she's my best friend and her partner is quite and independent.

"WILL THE FOLLWING STUDENTS GO TO THE DEATH ROOM? LANA EATER, MITCH ITCHI, CLAY AND JOHN REED" shouted the intercom. Clay, John and I stood at the front of the school.

"What did I do this time?" I sighed. I walked into the school and clay and john followed. Passing many class rooms till we go to the end of the hall. A black door with a red out line and skulls stood in front of us. John opened the door and let me and clay pass by first.

"What a gentle men" I thought. We walk though and long open tunnel filled with cute clouds and executing scythes handing up by arches. We walk for what seemed like ever till we got to a small area with a large mirror. In front of the mirror stood a black mass.

"Hello Lord Death Whip Scythe Meister Lana reporting." I said as I saluted.

"And Shotgun Meister John, you wanted to see us." Said John as he saluted.

"Ah yes good to see ya' how is it going?" asked Death as he turned to show us his ridicules mask.

"Its going very good sir." I said answering his question.

"Please tell me why you called me here." Said a familiar voice. A young boy with blue hair and a tee shirt the said "Screw the rules I have a hot girlfriend".

"Ha yes hello Mitch nice to see you." Said Death "So now that everyone his here its time to get down to business. I have called you here to test out your skills." Said death showing us a chapel in Italy, "You must go there and fight your greatest fears." said Death in his old scary voice. Everyone was scared by the voice but me.

"Don't worry Death this will be a piece of cake." I said with and Smile and a thumbs up.

Everyone stared at me like I was doing something weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok now kids show me your soul residents." Ordered Death, We all nodded.

"Let's go Mitch" is said, Mitch nodded and a flash of red light came from him as a long black rope with a handle appeared as it was flew to me.

"Come on Clay" said John, Clay nodded and a flash of green light came from her as a long shotgun appeared and John let it fall in his hands.

"Ok no Lana and Mitch you go first." Said Death. I nodded and Mitch's reflection appeared in the whip, he nodded.

"Alright then let's go Soul Residents!" Mitch and I shouted at the same time. The whip turn and fire as I whipped it around blades soon appeared as I spun it around.

"SNAKE HUNTER!" I shouted as the blades o the whip began to slither like a snake. I yelled and Mitch yelled but we had reached out limit.

"MTICH I'M AT MT LIMIT!" I Shouted as I sent the snake hunter to the side about 9 inches away from John and Clay. When it was over a large crater was left. Mitch was a whip again and I was panting hand and knees on the ground. Mitch turned back into a human and helped me up.

"Very impressive Lana Snake Hunter is nothing I have heard before" said Death

"Th-that-that's be-because I ma-made that m-move up my-s-self." I stuttered.

"You going to be ok Lana?" asked Mitch. I nodded he pick me put like a princess and set me on the ground leaning on a wall. I blushed as Mitch sat next to me.

"Ok John, Clay you can go." Said Death. John nodded.

"GO SOUL RESIDENTS!" yelled John and Clay as Mitch did before. The green light appeared around Clay as the long shotgun became a Rocket launcher. John rested the giant thing on his shoulders.

"SOUL LAUNCHER!" shouted John as he aimed the Launch in the direction on my Snake Hunter and pulled the trigger and flash of green light shot from the gun and blew a hole in the side on the school. Clay's refection in the gun well the funniest thing I have very saw her hand was on her face and she shook her head as john rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. I laugh and soon so did Mitch then Clay and John.

"You guys **are** ready." Said Death looking from me to John and Mitch to Clay who was back into her human form.

"What is he talking about?" I thought the bell rang.

"CRAP WERE GOIN GTO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" I yelled getting up from the wall and running to the exit.

"WHAT FOR US LANA!" Mitch yelled

Next Chapter: Greatest Fear Challenge:

Over the Mountains and Through Bad Memories?


End file.
